Sound the Bugle Now
by Wildflame
Summary: This is my first songfic, so take it easy, okay? This is is from Vegeta's POV, while he's fighting a losing battle. The song is "Sound the Bugle Now" incase your blind and didn't notice


Disclaimer: Unfortunately...Sniffle I don't own DBZ Crys No fair, I must have it...WAHHH! 

This another one of my fan fics Run for your lives Aww...it's not so bad. Yes it is You're mean Sooo... Anyway this is a song fic, my first one so...uhhh...now what do I say, read the story?Yeah, moron Did you say something Nope! "Sound the Bugle Now"

* * *

_Sound the bugle now_

_Play it just for me_

_As the seasons change_

_Remember how I used to be_

I can't do this anymore...It's to much. Besides, who really cares what I do? It's not like what I do matters, it's not like I can win. I can't stand this, I can't take it. I give up, why am I here? Why can't it be like it used to be?in

_Now I can't go on_

_I can't even start_

_I got nothin' left_

_Just an empty heart_

There's nothing here that can help, I can't go on. I can't do it, I can even begin to. Why is it me? Why am I the one here? I've got nothing more to give, I don't even have my heart anymore, it isn't like anyone cares about me anymore. I feel like I'm invisible, and now they expect me to win this battle, he's just to strong for me.

_I'm a soldier_

_Wounded so I must give up the fight_

_There's nothin more for me_

_Lead me away_

_Or leave me lyin' here_

Don't they understand? I've given everything to this, everything for this planet. They don't care, they want me to win, but now...I can't do it, I'm wounded, why doesn't someone just kill me now? I have to give up the fight, I can't do it, I can't. I'm not even an earthling, but yet everyone is counting on me to do this.

_Sound the bugle now_

_Tell them I don't care_

_There's not a road I know_

_That leads to anywhere_

Don't they get it, I don't care anymore, I don't know anything anymore, I used to...I used to. there's no way I can win this battle, nothing I know leads to anywhere. Nothing...this guy killed everyone, even Kakarott, I couldn't even match Kakarott's power, how do they think I can do this?

_Without a light I fear that_

_I will stumble in the dark_

_Lay right down decide_

_Not to go on_

I don't even have any hope left, nothing. I can't do this in the dark, without a light to guide the way. Nothing's here to help anymore. Why can't I just lay down and die? Why am I even bothering to stand, he killed everyone. He'll kill me to, he killed even Kakarottto, but they still have faith in me? Why? Why can't they just let me lay down and decide to quit, give up. Why won't I let myself?

_Then from on high_

_Somewhere in the distance_

_There's a voice that calls_

_Remember who you are_

I can do this, he killed everyone I cared about, everyone! I can do this! I will do this! I'm the prince of all saiyans, I can beat this creep. Everyone still has faith in me, if they can I can have faith in myself. I've never given up before, and I won't do it now. Even if I can't, I'm gonna die trying!

_If you lose yourself_

_Your courage soon will follow_

_So be strong tonight_

_Remember who you are_

I've got to do this! I have to do this for the sake of everything, I've ever known! If I lose myself in this battle, I'll lose everything else to! I can't be a coward, I won't be one! I've got to stand my ground, I've got to be strong, I've got to be. For everyone I care about, I'll make this guy pay, for killing my friends and causing terror on everyone he didn't! I can't forget who I am! I will do this, even if I have to die. I will beat this guy!

_Yeah!_

_You're a soldier now_

_Fighting in a battle_

_To be free once more_

I'll never be able to do anything in peace if I don't finish it, no one will! If I don't, everyone that died because of this...Their deaths will be in vein, I won't let that happen! I'm a warrior, I can't give up! I can't give up a fight, I've got to fight this guy, even if the odds are against me. I've never let that stop me before. If I ever want to do anything freely again, dead or alive!

_Yeah, that's worth fighting for!_

I think my family and freinds, are enough to fight for...alone! Being free just adds to it!

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was hard, did you like it? Rolls eyes You are an evil person, you know that! Shut up, moronWAHH! If you don't like it, well, uhh...well gosh, if you don't like it uhh...okay, I don't know what to say No duh You are soooo mean! 


End file.
